My Fair Concubine
by koneko101
Summary: Sakura was sold by her father as a concubine for the emporer. However, she ends up falling for the head of the army. Now she has to keep her relationship a secret or they would both die.


Koneko101Hey everyone! This is my second Naruto story. I like the story line for this one better, but for some reason I just wanted a story with Sakura blind, hence my first one. ;;;;;;;. This one is written better in my opinion. The prologue was really short, so I'm combining it and the first chapter, lol. Soooooo without further ado, the disclaimer if you please.

XujinKoneko101 does not own Naruto, or any anime for that matter cause if she did the world would come to an end.

Koneko101WHAT! I thought you were supposed to be my friend. How RUDE!

Ages

Sakura-18

Sasuke-19

Naruto-19

Itachi-24 (I don't know how much older he is than Sasuke)

All of the girls are Sakura's age, so I won't name them. If I decide to put an OC in there, I'll give a bio.

Prologue

Sakura let out a soft whimper as she laid in the birthing chambers. Her sharp gasps filled the room as she suffered through the pain of childbirth. As she lay there, her mind wandered to her lover. Even so far from the entrance, she could still faintly hear the war going on in the city. She prayed he would be safe. She thought back to when they met, and how they had gotten to where they are now. She let herself become lost in her memories as she finally felt safe again.

Chapter one

"Sakura, are you ready?" her father asked at the table. She didn't reply as she lifelessly played with her food. He sighed in exasperation as he glared at her. "Look, I know your angry, and to be honest I don't really care. We'll get a lot of gold if we sell you to the emporer, so go get your things!" he snapped angrily.

She stood and gave a small "hmph!" as she went to retrieve her things. She stomped outside and to her horse as soon as she put them in a bag. Mounting, she waited impatiently as her father ambled outside and pulled himself onto his own horse. He kicked it cruelly into a gallop as he expected her to follow. She watched him in disgust before urging her own horse gently into a gallop. She never knew she could hate her father this much. The nerve of that greedy bastard, selling her for...for...GOLD!

She fumed silently as they rode steadily for half the day, only slowing when they neared the palace gates. Although Sakura did not want to be here, she could not help but be struck with awe by the beauty of the palace. She could vaguely see the palace gardens, and wondered if she would be able to take a look at them while she was here. Of course she knew she was staying, she had no where else to go!

As they entered the palace gates, a man stood there waiting. Sakura couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. Black hair, onyx eyes, muscular body, he was every girl's dream man. She wondered if he was there to see to them. She would soon get her answer. She gently pulled her horse to a stop as her father yanked the reins harshly. She glared at him as the boy started to speak.

"Welcome, you are the emperor's new concubine, Haruno Sakura, correct?"he asked emotionlessly, as though he had done this many times. 'Cute, but seems like a wet fish.' Sakura thought as she nodded. "Yes, my daughter is here to settle in. We are sorry to see her go, but we know it's for the best." her father said, faking a sad gaze toward her. She rolled her eyes when he turned away, causing Sasuke to smirk slightly. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, and I will be here to help you with anything you need. Allow me to assist you off of your horse." he said as he strode over and lifted her off.

She blushed as she bowed her head slightly. "Thank you, Uchiha-san." she said shyly as her father now rolled his eyes. "You may call me Sasuke, m'lady." he said with a full smirk. Her father drummed his fingers as he cleared his throat. "Where do I go to get payment for her?" he asked as he looked on greedily. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before he seemed to remember something. "Oh, yes. Here you are." he said as he tossed a small bag.

Her father caught it, but his eyes widened as he looked inside. "What...what is this!" he demanded angrily. Sasuke fixed him with a cold glare. "Your pay. You said that no amount of money in the world could make up for your daughter's leaving, so we payed you lightly." he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura gulped as her father fumed, cowering slightly behind Sasuke. He glanced at her before turning back to her father. "If this is all I am being payed, return her." he said angrily as he jumped off his horse. He strode forward and pulled her roughly by her arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

Her father froze as he felt a sword pushed against his neck. "I suggest you let go of her this instant." Sasuke said coldly, causing her father to break out in a cold sweat. "You signed a contract, an agreement, so she belongs to the emporer now. If you do not release her willingly, I'm afraid I will have to use force, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Sasuke hissed as her father shook his head. He released her as he ran over and leapt onto his horse. He quickly kicked his horse into a gallop as he fled. The two watched him go before before Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Are you hurt, m'lady?" he asked as he noticed her rubbing her arm. She shook her head as she smiled at him. "No, a little sore, nothing more. And you may call me Sakura, Sasuke-kun. M'lady is so formal."she said cheerfully. He nodded slightly as clapping was heard behind them. "Nice, Sasuke-teme, but did you really have to scare him that much? I thought he was going to wet his pants!" a blond boy said with a grin. Sakura turned to stare at him as Sasuke snorted. "He was trying to take what belongs to the emporer, dobe. This is Uzumaki Naruto. Dobe, this is Haruno Sakura. Treat her with respect, for she is the emporer's newest concubine." Sasuke warned the boy as Naruto stepped forward.

Naruto nodded slightly as he looked her over. A grin lit his face as he stepped back, his hands behind his head. "So the rumors were true, you are beautiful. But I prefer Hinata, she's beautiful too, in her own special way." he said affectionatly as he thought of his lover. Sakura looked confused as she looked at Sasuke blankly. "Hinata is the head chef here. She is a very kind girl, as well as Naruto's lover. You are going to marry her eventually, right?" Sasuke asked his best friend. Naruto nodded as he grinned cheekily. "Yup, when the moment's right. I'll take your horse to stable, by the way. I'm the head of the stable as well as a captain of Sasuke's army, since he is the head of the army. He always leads us well." Naruto told her as he walked away, taking Yuki with him.

"I didn't know you were the head of the army, Sasuke-kun." she said with a smile. He shrugged as he took her bag. "I'll take you to see the emporer and then show you to your chambers. Follow me." he said as he led her inside the palace. He was amused as he saw her look around in awe, occasionly avoiding something by an inch. "Do you like it here?" he asked. She blushed slighlty as she nodded. "Yes, it's beautiful here. I believe I will enjoy it here, even if I did not come willingly." she said with a smile. He nodded as he turned to a door. Knocking, he waited until someone opened the door. "The emperor's new concubine." he said coldly when he was told to state his business. The servant nodded as he opened the door wider, allowing them to enter. Sakura gulped as she entered the room. She was finally going to see the emporer!

Koneko101Dang, I made her blush a LOT. Well, that's it for the first chapter. Wow, I sure made her father a bastard, but it's gonna be important later on. What do you think will happen when she enters the room? And who do you think the emperor will be? Tell me who you think, and I'll give something special to the first person who gets it right!

XujinOr you'll give them something stupid. AGAIN.

Koneko101Shut up, who asked you! Anyhow, read and review. Love ya, bye!


End file.
